Hungarian dub
The Hungarian dub of the Dragon Ball anime airing in Hungary. ''Dragon Ball'' RTL Klub bought the French version of ''Dragon Ball'' and broadcast it in Hungary from December 3, 1997 to July 8, 1998. Opening is in French. ;Voice Actors *Akhania, a tündérlány (Fairy)-Kiss Virág *Annin papnő-Simorjay Emese *Arale-Roatis Andrea *Baba-Fodor Zsóka *Black tábornok (Staff Officer Black)-F. Nagy Zoltán *Blue tábornok (General Blue)-Rosta Sándor *Bora-Tarján Péter *Bulma-Kiss Erika *Chaosz (Chiaotzu)-Minárovits Péter *Chappa, a király (King Chappa)-Seszták Szabolcs *Chi-Chi-Törtei Tünde *Chubba Repülő sárkány (Giran)-Melis Gábor *Cymbal-Bognár Zsolt *Dolong (Oolong)-Both András,Melis Gábor *Dr. Brief-Tarján Péter,Csuha Lajos ,Verebély Iván *Égi Sárkány (Shenron)-Wohlmuth István *Fanfan-Roatis Andrea *Fertő-Tarján Péter *Gola-Pálfai Péter *Gold-Pálfai Péter *Gyuma (Ox-King)-Melis Gábor ,Várkonyi András ,Pálfai Péter *Hasky-Orosz Helga *Ifjú Sátán (Piccolo Junior)-Csík Csaba Krisztián *Jázmin (Jasmine)-Háda János *Karin mester (Korin)-Harmath Imre *Ken, az óriás kisfia-Szvetlov Balázs *Krilin-Háda János ,Galambos Péter,Breyer Zoltán *Lansh (Launch)-Zakariás Éva *Macsek (Puar)-Kassai Károly,Galkó Balázs *Meil (Mai)-Kökényessy Ági *Mindenható-Konrád Antal *Momo (Mr. Popo)-Bede-Fazekas Szabolcs *Mrs. Brief-Detre Annamária *Muraszaki nindzsa (Murasaki)-Kálloy Molnár Péter *Nam-Holl Nándor *Nam testvére (Nam's brother)-Előd Álmos *Oktogon-Horváth Zsuzsa *Pilaf-Harsányi Gábor *Red tábornok (Commander Red)-Pálfai Péter *Renardo (Konkichi)-Seszták Szabolcs *Sembei Norimaki-Konrád Antal *Shau (Shu)-Hankó Attila *Shula-Rosta Sándor *Silver-Tarján Péter *Silver ezredes (Colonel Silver)-Kőszegi Ákos *Son Gohan nagyapa (Grandpa Gohan)-Kun Vilmos *Son Goku-Lippai László *Suno-Kiss Erika *Suno édesanyja (Suno's mother)-Málnai Zsuzsa *Suno édesapja (Suno's father)-Tarján Péter *Szívtelen Sátán (Piccolo Daimao)-Konrád Antal *Tamborine-Varga Tamás *Tao Paipai-Breyer Zoltán *Taro-Seszták Szabolcs *Teknős (Turtle)-Pataky Imre *Tensinhan-Megyeri János ,Wohlmuth István *Upa-zokol Péter *White kapitány (General White)-Reviczky Gábor *Yairobei-Szűcs Sándor *Yamcha-Forgács Péter ,Breyer Zoltán *Zseniális Holló (Master Shen)-Szokolay Ottó *Zseniális Teknős (Master Roshi)-Kenderesi Tibor ''Dragon Ball Z'' After completing Dragon Ball in Hungary, the new series began at RTL Klub, expanding the already significant group of fans. The Hungarian version was once again a French version.The broadcast began on October 26, 1998. In July 1998, ORTT, after examining the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series, issued a ruling that the series was illegal, which was determined on the basis of psychological opinion, for unknown reasons. RTL Klub has appealed to the court and a court case has been initiated between RTL Klub and ORTT. With the final verdict, the RTL Klub decided to remove the currently broadcast Dragon Ball Z series on April 23, 1999. The series stood on Episode 121. The final verdict was not issued until May 26, 2004, according to which the TV channel can broadcast the program only from 10:00 PM until 5:00 AM. However, RTL Klub refused, so Dragon Ball Z was no longer broadcast. Later, a DVD containing 8 episodes (from 122 to 130) was released and was sold as Nagy Dragon Ball Z DVD. Some time later, additional episodes were sent via the Internet in an unknown way (sections 243–247, 263–267, 278–282), which explained that the series was completely dubbed. Many fans began to try to show the show again. However, after years of struggle, a dedicated team of Dragon Ball fans found a way to dub the rest and their efforts were finally crowned in the spring of 2009. So unofficially the first two episodes have now been made available to everyone with Hungarian dubbing (some episodes have subtitles). In 2010, the Dragon Ball series was launched again in Eastern Europe. The Viasat 6 obtained this license and introduced Dragon Ball Z from September 1, 2012. Initially, the shows took place during the trial period, only 52 episodes were released, but due to good data about viewers from October 2013, all 291 episodes were broadcast. The broadcasting of the series ended on February 6, 2014. Dragon Ball Z Kai was never aired and dubbed in Hungarian as of 2020. ;Voice Actors *Idősebb Neptunusz Istenek bölcse (Old Kai)-Vizy György *árva (Orphan)-Szvetlov Balázs,Hamvas Dániel,Pálmai Szabolcs *Baba-Gruiz Anikó *Babidi-Tarján Péter *Banan-R. Kárpáti Péter *Bardock-Lippai László *Bibidi-Tarján Péter *Bora-R. Kárpáti Péter *Bra-Haffner Anikó *Bubu (Majin Buu)-Kárpáti Levente *Bubu kövér (Fat Majin Buu)-Csík Csaba *Bulma-Kiss Erika *Butta (Burter)-Salinger Gábor *C-6 (Universal Capsule Robot No. C6)-Breyer László *C-16 (Android 16)-Megyeri János *C-17 (Android 17)-Crespo Rodrigo *C-18 (Android 18)-Liptai Claudia *C-19 (Android 19)-Kardos Gábor *Cell-Balázsi Gyula *Chaos (Chiaotzu)-Minárovits Péter *Chi-Chi-Törtei Tünde,Mezei Kitty *Chico-Mánya Zsófia *Cord tábornok (King Cold)-Botár Endre *Cydoni-Mánya Zsófia *Déli Kaito (South Kai)-Salinger Gábor *Dende-Roatis Andrea *Dermesztő (Freeza)-Cs. Németh Lajos *Dermesztő katonája-Kárpáti Tibor *Devla (Dabura)-Csuha Lajos *Dodoria-Bessenyei Emma *Dolong (Ooolong)-Melis Gábor *Dr. Brief-Verebély Iván *Dr. Gero-Rudas István *Emily-Vadász Bea *Ena-Molnár Ilona *Garbig Junior (Garlic Jr.)-Rosta Sándor *Ginyu kapitány (Captain Ginyu)-Holl Nándor *Gotrunk (Gotenks)-Szokol Péter *Goz-Csuja Imre *Gregory-Bartucz Attila *Guldo-Bácskai János *Gyuma (Ox-King)-Pálfai Péter *hercegnő (Princess Snake)-Mics Ildikó *Herkules (Mr.Satan)-Imre István *Herkules impresszáriorja (Miss Piiza)-Kiss Virág *Ifjú Sátán (Piccolo Junior)-Csík Csaba Krisztián *Jeice-Sztarenki Pál *Kai király (Grand Kai)-Kristóf Tibor *Kaito (King Kai)-Beregi Péter,Verebély Iván *Keleti Kaito (East Kai)-Zsolnai Júlia *Kibito-Barbinek Péter *Kiwi (Cui)-Imre István *Krilin-Breyer Zoltán *Lansh (Launch)-Zakariás Éva *Macaroni (Caroni)-Rajkai Zoltán *Macsek (Puar)-Galkó Balázs *Malaka-Varga Tamás *Marron (Marlene)-Tátrai Zita *Mez-Németh Gábor *Mindenható (Kami)-Konrád Antal *Momo (Mr.Popo)-Bede-Fazekas Szabolcs *Mrs. Brief-Detre Annamária *namek nagyfőnök (Guru)-Kristóf Tibor *Nappa-Horányi László *narrátor-Bordi András *Neptunusz (Shin)-Sztarenki Pál *Nil (Nail)-Juhász György *Nyugati Kaito (Western Kai)-Forgács Gábor ,Salinger Gábor *Olivue (Olibu)-Janovics Sándor *Uub-Bódy Gergő *Pan-Haffner Anikó *Paul Kuan (Pikkon)-Barabás Kiss Zoltán *Piepie (Tao Pai Pai)-Kárpáti Levente *Pigero-Markovics Tamás *Porunga-Uri István *Raditz-Megyeri János *Reacum (Recoome)-Németh Gábor *Rom-Bogdán Gergő *Sármos-Welker Gábor *Shibito (Kibito Kai)-Sztarenki Pál *Son Gohan-Koltai Judit *Son Gohan (adult)-Csőre Gábor *Son Goku-Lippai László *Son Goten (child)-Koltai Judit *Son Goten (adult)-Markovics Tamás *Tapikar (Tapkar)-Vizy György *Teknős (Turtle)-Pataki Imre *Tensinhan-Wohlmuth István *Tortellini (Pirozhki)-Lázár Sándor *Trunks-Szokol Péter *Upa-Szokol Péter *Vegeku (Vegito)-Lippai László *Vegita-F. Nagy Zoltán ,Bozsó Péter *Vegita király (King Vegeta)-Csák György *Videl-Böhm Anita *Yairobei-Seszták Szabolcs *Yako (Yakon)-Kajtár Róbert *Yama (King Yemma)-Varga Tamás ,Várday Zoltán *Yamcha-Forgács Péter *Zarbon-Csík Csaba *Zseniális Teknős (Master Roshi)-Kenderesi Tibor *Garbig Junior harcosa (Garlic Junior warrior)-Csőre Gábor ,Lázár Sándor *férfi a fűszerüzletben (man at the grocery store)-Pipó László ,Seder Gábor ''Dragon Ball GT'' The series was broadcasted from September 20, 2011 to May 1, 2012 by Animax. It was the Japanese version but some names were left from older dubbing. Opening is in Japanese. DBGT TV Special was also dubbed in Hungarian. ;Voice Actors *Árny-Shenlong-Bolla Róbert *Beby (Baby)-Kossuth Gábor *Bish-Bogdán Gergő *Bish édesapja-Koncz István *Bisu (Bizu)-Blazsovszky Ákos *Bon Para-Fehérváry Márton *Bra-Molnár Ilona *Bulma-Kiss Erika *Bulma unokája (Bulma's grandson)-Kiss Erika *Buu-Fazekas István *C-17, Szuper C-17 (Android 17 , Super Android 17)-Szabó Máté *C-18 (Android 17)- F. Nagy Erika *Cell-Katona Zoltán *Chi-Chi-Törtei Tünde *Chii Xing Long (Naturon Shenron)-Albert Péter *Dende-Renácz Zoltán *Dermesztő (Freezer)-Cs. Németh Lajos *Dola-Ifj. Boldog Gábor *Doma-Schmied Zoltán *Don Kia-Hegedüs Miklós *Don Para-Bardóczy Attila *Dr. Gero-Várkonyi András *Dr. Myuu-Várday Zoltán *Enma király-Varga Tamás *Gale-Bácskai János *Giru-Pálmai Szabolcs *Herkules (Mr.Satan)-Pálfai Péter ,Csuha Lajos *Ifjú Sátán (Piccolo Junior)-Csík Csaba Krisztián *Kaioshin-Posta Victor *Kaioshin mester (Old Kai)-Botár Endre *Kaito (King Kai)-Forgács Gábor *Krilin-Garamszegi Gábor *Ledgic-Presits Tamás *Lene (Leena)-Lamboni Anna *Lene édesapja (Leena's father)-Garamszegi Gábor *Libet (Ribet)-Kis Horváth Zoltán *Liu Xing Long (Six-Star Dragon) Woman shape:Czirják Csilla *Liu Xing Long (Six-Star Dragon) Male shape:Sörös Miklós *Luud-Szrna Krisztián *Marron-Csuha Borbála *Mei (Mai)-Kökényessy Ági *Momo (Mr.Popo)-Kapácsy Miklós *Mouma-Koncz István *Mutchy-Németh Gábor *Nappa-Horányi László *Nate (Natt)-Pavletits Béla *Neji parancsnok (Commander Nezi)-Bartók László *Ostoros Motchy (Cardinal Mutchy)-Bolla Róbert *Pan-Haffner Anikó *Pan barátja (Pan friend)-Baráth István *Pilaf-Harsányi Gábor *Rendőrkapitány (Police Captain)-Fehér Péter *Rilld tábornok (General Rilldo)-Élő Balázs *Ryan Xing Long (Two-Star Dragon)-Szűcs Sándor *San Xing Long (Three-Star Dragon)-Gubányi György *Shau (Shu)-Papucsek Vilmos *Sheela-Zakariás Éva *Shenlong-Garamszegi Gábor *Shusugoro-Richter Tamás *Son Gohan-Csőre Gábor *Son Goku-Lippai László *Son Goku Junior-Lippai László *Son Goten-Markovics Tamás *Son Para-Bor László *Sugoro-Jegercsik Csaba *Suu Xing Long (Four-Star Dragon)-Maday Gábor *Taki-Megyeri János *Trunks-Szokol Péter *Uub-Szatory Dávid *Valese-Andrádi Zsanett *Vegita-Bozsó Péter *Vegita Junior-Bozsó Péter *Videl-Böhm Anita *Wu Xing Long (Five-Star Dragon)-Németh Attila *Yii Xing Long (One-Star Dragon)-Vass Gábor *Zuunama (Zoonama)-Koncz István *Zseniális Teknős (Master Roshi)-Végh Ferenc ''Dragon Ball Super'' The series was broadcasted from March 28, 2018 to June 7, 2019 by Viasat 6. It was the Japanese version but some names were left from older dubbing. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs